Wes
Wes jest siódmą, możliwą do odblokowania postacią. Posiada niższe zdrowie psychiczne, zdrowie oraz głód, który spada szybciej w porównaniu do innych postaci oraz o 25% zmniejszone zadawane obrażenia. Posiada od początku gry stos balonów, który służy do tworzenia baloników. Stworzenie jednego balonika, odbiera 5 punktów zdrowia psychicznego. Baloniki mogą zostać niszczone, wówczas zadają symboliczne obrażenia pobliskim stworzeniom lub/oraz postaci. Nie jest predysponowany do przetrwania w dziczy. Jako mim, nie może mówić, wykonuje jedynie losowe pantomimiczne gesty, nie przekazujące rzeczywistych informacji o otaczającym nas świecie . Wes jest obecnie jedną z trzech postaci , które nie mogą zostać odblokowane poprzez gromadzenie doświadczenia, drugą postacią jest Maxwell a trzecią Webber (Tylko w DLC) Balony Wes zaczyna grę ze stosem balonów w ekwipunku. Koszt nadmuchania jednego balona to 5 punktów psychiki . Wes może robić balony w nieskończoność. Gdy balon wybuchnie zadaje Wes'owi 5 punktów obrażeń. Gdy jeden balon wybuchnie wybucha też ten, który był obok. Tak może powstać reakcja łańcuchowa ze skutkiem śmierci Wes'a. Balony mogą też być wykorzystane do rozpraszania stworzeń. Strategia Wes jest bezkonkurencyjnie najbardziej wymagającą, postacią w grze i odbiega od schematu wyboru postaci ze względu na cechy. Jego cechy nie stanowią ułatwienia w przetrwaniu, jak w przypadku innych postaci, lecz obniżają jego możliwości. Zdrowie psychiczne Wes'a wynosi 150, czyli 50 punktów mniej niż u innych postaci. Maksymalny poziom zdrowia to tylko 113, co stanowi o 37 mniej niż u większości postaci. Głód również nie przekracza 113 punktów. Dodatkowo jego poziom zapełnienia żołądka spada o 1/4 szybciej. Natomiast obrażenia jakie zadaje Wes, to 3/4 obrażeń jakie zadaje większość postaci. Wyjątek stanowi Wendy, która posiada jednakowe obrażenia jak Wes, oraz zmienne, wyższe obrażenia Wolfgang'a. Jego umiejętność tworzenia nieograniczonej ilości baloników, ma znikome znaczenie w walce. Tworzenie baloników, stanowi przede wszystkim urozmaicenie, a zarazem zrównoważenie czynnosći, w odniesieniu do ubogiej komunikacji i braku cytatów Wes'a. Jak widać na powyższym opisie, każda z wartości jest niższa w stosunku do większości pozostałych postaci. Również droga do jego odblokowania, jest bardzo wymagająca. Zdobycie Wes'a nie jest możliwe dzięki punktom doświadczenia. Wymagane jest znalezienie i uwolnienie go, w trybie przygodowym . Nie jest konieczne ukończenie całego trybu, jednak odnalezienie Wes'a na jednej z wysp, stanowi trudne wyzwania, ze względu na szczególny charakter tego trybu. Reasumując, artystyczna natura tego mima, uwydatniona w wartościach głodu, zdrowia, obrażeń jakie posiada, oraz brak cech ułatwiających rozgrywkę, sprawia, iż dłuższe przetrwanie na wyspie, jest możliwe tylko dla zaawansowanych graczy. Strategia Zaawansowana Wes jest postacią, która stanowi najlepszy wybór dla ekspertów przetrwania w świecie Don't Starve. Ze względu na jego cechy utrudniające rozgrywkę, jest rekomendowany dla tych, którzy spędzili bardzo dużo czasu na grze, poznali większość zależności i parametrów przeciwników i szukają nowego wyzwania. Każdy z elementów przetrwania wymaga od gracza większych umiejętności. Zapewnienie żywności dla szybszego spadku zapełnienia żołądka; większa ilość ataków potrzebna do pokonania przeciwników; zwracanie uwagi na utrzymanie zdrowia psychicznego na wystarczająco wysokim poziomie. Wszystkie powyższe konsekwencje cech Wes'a, stanowią niejako dodatkowe przeszkody w świecie Don't Starve, z którymi gracz zmaga się, po wyborze tej postaci. Uwięziony Wes Wes jest uwięziony przez moc statuy Maxwella. Gracz może uwolnić Wesa, czyniąc go tym samym grywalną postacią. W trybie przygodowym można natrafić na więzienie Wesa. Struktura może pojawić się w jednym z czterech scenariuszy (A Cold Reception, The King of Winter, The Game is Afoot, Archipelago), zaleca się więc ostrożne i cierpliwe odkrywanie mapy w wyżej wymienonych scenariuszach. Więzienie posiada charakterystyczne elementy tj. 2 komnany ze statuami Maxwella oraz trzecia komnata z uwięzionym Wes'em. 'Struktura nie zawsze się pojawia! '''Czasami będzie to wymagało kilku podejść do trybu przygodowego, aż owa struktura pojawi się w jednym ze scenariuszy. Kiedy gracz zniszczy jedną ze statuł, uwolni 1 - 2 mechanicznych gońców oraz 2- 3 skoczki. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich pomników oraz pokonaniu figur szachowych, należy udać się do Wesa. Zbliżenie się do niego, powoduje zjawienie się 2 gońców i 3 skoczki, których gracz musi pokonać. Po zabiciu wszystkich potworów, Wes zemdleje, upadnie na ziemię i zniknie przy czym zostaje odblokowany. Ciekawostki *Wes jest rozwiązaniem dla graczy, którzy uważają, że gra ''Don't Starve jest zbyt prosta, gdyż przez niskie statystyki stanowi duże wyzwanie. *Wcześniej Wes mógł być odblokowany za pomocą punktów doświadczenia, jednak po aktualizacji The End of the Beginning zaszły zmiany i można odnaleźć go tylko w trybie przygodowym. *Ponieważ Wes jest niemową, nie może określić za pomocą kompasu kierunku świata. Wykona tylko losowe ruchy. *Pomimo tego, że Wes jest niemową, istnieją przypadki, kiedy coś mówi. Pierwszy to ten, gdy próbuje spać w namiocie w ciągu dnia - "Na zewnątrz jest za jasno". Drugi, gdy próbuje włożyć przedmiot do pełnej skrzyni lub plecaka - "Jest pełna/y" i trzeci, kiedy budzi się po zjedzeniu mandragory - "Uch, moja głowa". *Wes ma wyższe zdrowie psychiczne od Willow (120), Wigfrid (120) i Webbera (100), a także wyższe zdrowie od Maxwella (75). *Wes posiada czaszkę w plikach gry. *Wes prawdopodobnie należał do cyrku, co widać na jednej z układanek: http://www.dontstarvegame.com/science/mdocs/4/dark-enlightenment.html. *Kiedy gramy Maxwellem i badamy uwięzionego Wesa, Maxwell mówi: "Zdenerwował mnie." (ang. "He displeased me."), co sugeruje, iż Wesa i Maxwella łączą jakieś dawne niesnaski, bądź też Maxwell czuje ogólną niechęć do mimów. Inne *Pantomima Wes *Ubrania Wes'a Galeria Wes w Trawiastej zbroi.png|Wes w trawiastej zbroi wess.png|Zamrożony Wes Więzienie Wes'a.png|Przykładowy wygląd więzienia Wes'a na mapie Kategoria:Postacie